Cory Matthews: Wolf Boy
by Wilddog14
Summary: Cory turns into a wolf. Based on the wolf episode. Halloween episode. I know it's early.


**I thought I should put this up for Halloween. (I know, I know it's way past Halloween, but whatever). **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING recognizable especially not Boy Meets World **

Good evening, I am your host for tonight. This is the dark tale of a boy, who became a wolf. This is the story of Cory Matthews, Wolf Boy.

It was a dark and stormy night actually it was evening. Come to think of it it wasn't stormy either. Anyway it was close to Halloween, and this Halloween was a full moon.

"Cory I told you five times already to take out the garbage!" Shouted his mom.

"Okay mom." '_Sheesh why can't I wait till this show is over?'_ He thought as he picked up the garbage. '_Or better yet why not have Eric do it? He's older and deserves more responsibilities.'_

He was out by the garbage cans and stopped as he saw Mr. Fenny.

"Hey Mr. Feeny."

"Oh, hello Mr. Matthews." He replied.

"Mr. Feeny, why are you taking your garbage inside?"

"Didn't you hear Mr. Matthews, wolves have been sighted in the area and they are attracted to garbage so I'm taking it inside. I suggest you do the same."

"Won't that attract them into your living room?" Cory sniggered.

"Ha, ha, very funny Mr. Matthews we'll see who has the last laugh." "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that Mr. Feeny returned inside.

"Ha, wolves, why should I be afraid of (long howl) wolves?" Hearing a twig snap behind him, Cory spun around just in time to see an abnormally large wolf pounce at him. It bit his leg and he heard a loud scream. It took a moment for him to realize the scream had come from him.

He blacked out to the sight of the wolf leaving him and his bloodied leg

"Wha… where… am… I?" he stammered.

"You're in our bedroom Cor; I heard you scream and came to see what happened. Thank god mom and dad aren't home." Cory noticed it was his older brother Eric talking.

"Eric I saw a wolf, it was larger than a normal wolf."

"Yeah right, well you should get some sleep Cor."

The next morning, Cory shouted,

"Eric, Eric!"

"What happened, did mom and dad see the blood?" Eric asked.

"No, Eric the bite."

"Bite? Bite what?"

"The wolf bite Eric, the one on my leg, it's gone!"

"So maybe you imagined the wolf." Said Eric.

"That can't be, I felt the pain, that's why I screamed."

"Well then it can only mean one thing."

"What that we both dreamed the whole thing?"

"No Cor, I think it means your becoming a werewolf."

"What? No, that's impossible, werewolves don't exist, do they?"

Eric just shrugged.

Well I know a few signs you'll want to look out for. First, is the quick healing bite, which we already know about. Then you start to crave unusual food mainly raw or rare meats. After that, there are the weird feelings you get during different phases of the moon. And then there's that howling sensation…"

"All right, I get it, but I won't believe anything until something else happens." Cory stated(panicked).

"Suit yourself wolf boy."

"Cory! Eric! Breakfast's ready!" shouted their mom.

When they went down to breakfast Cory spotted the raw bacon on the counter. He sprang at it and begun tearing at it with his teeth. His mother just stared at him.

"Wolf boy." Eric muttered under his breath.

"Oh no, it's happening, ahwoooo!" Cory gasped and ran upstairs.

"Eric, what did you say to him?" his mother asked sternly. Eric grabbed a piece of toast,

"Why is it that whenever my brother starts acting different you always blame it on me?"

"Because, Eric, it usually has something to do with you, so what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing much just that he's turning into a werewolf." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"He's what?"

"He was going to…see a…wolf at…school today… uh I'm going to be late, bye!"

Quickly running out the door Eric breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was outside. His father, who had overheard the conversation, came in and said,

"Whatever it is I'm sure Cory will get over it soon."

At school Cory was late for his first class.

"Ah, Mr. Matthews, so glad you could join us today. I'm sorry but we've already started class without you." Mr. Turner said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I'm late it was a, uh, family crisis."

"So Cory, what really happened?" asked Shawn. Cory tried to explain it to him, though over the teachers talking he couldn't quite understand him.

"You're burning all your hair off?"

"No, I'm…"

"Matthews, Hunter," he paused "what do you think, one weeks detention?" They both nodded their heads slowly. After Turner left Cory wrote a note to Shawn.

"Oh! You're turning into a werewolf."

"What are you doing down here, how did you get in here anyway? I never saw you come in."

"Not now Cory I'm busy."

"But…"

"Hey Cory I didn't want to have to tell you this but, I'm a vampire."

"What? No, that's impossible, I mean vampires don't exist, do they?"

"Cory, I'm serious go upstairs now, get some garlic and remember not to tell anyone." Cory ran upstairs.

"Now anyway, where was I oh yeah."

Well Cory managed to make it through the day and when he got home he asked his brother, Eric for advice.

"So Eric, what do you think I should do?"

"Well Cor, I think you should see Madame Sonia only she can help you."

So Cory decided to take Eric's advice and go to see Madame Sonia.

He slowly and uncertainly stepped into the tent that she was in.

"Are you Madame Sonia?"

"Yes, that is I"

"Can you help me? I have a problem."

"Ahh, indeed you do my boy, I have seen into your future, I suggest you hang some garlic on your door, get back to your coffin, and call me tomorrow."

"What? I'm a werewolf, not a vampire."

"Oh, right sorry that was the last guy who came in. You are aware that Halloween is only a few days away?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with…"

"And that the full moon is on Halloween?"

"Maybe"

"And I see a girl in your future, it is Halloween and she comes to your door and OH NO!"

"What, what is it, what do you see?"

"You have attacked her!"

"What, No! There has to be a cure, isn't there some kind of cure?"

"The only way to break the curse is to be struck through the heart with a silver object."

"You mean I have to kill myself?"

"If you want to save your girlfriend, yes."

"Couldn't I just take two tablets and call you in the morning?"

"I'm afraid not."

Cory left the tent sulking.

He arrived home and decided to find a silver object.

"Hey, these candle holders look silver."

"Cory, what are you doing?" His dad asked.

"I'm turning into a werewolf and this is the only way I can save Topanga. Here can you throw this at my heart?"

"No, Cory I won't and there are no such things as vampires, werewolves, or whatever you think you are."

Halloween Night

Cory was up in his bedroom.

"C'mon Cory." Shawn was ineffectively trying to persuade Cory to go to the party with him.

"No Shawn you know I can't risk putting anyone in danger, especially Topanga."

"Well that's a shame; it's supposed to be a great party." Shawn leapt off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Cory, Topanga's here!" His mother called up to him.

"What? She shouldn't be here not tonight when there's a full moon." He said panicking.

He heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Cory, what's the matter? Shawn kept telling me you're not coming and that I should stay away from you, why?"

"Okay, I probably should tell you, I'm turning into a werewolf."

"What? But Cory werewolves aren't real."

"Oh, aren't they?"

"Cory you're starting to scare me." Thunder started to clash outside and it began to rain (more like pour).

The moonlight shined from between the dark clouds and into Cory's bedroom.

Hair started to sprout on his now lengthening nose. He sprouted a tail and more fur. He grew taller and his hands became clawed paws. His ears lengthened significantly as did his teeth, and a deep howl was emitted from his throat. Cory had become a werewolf.

He sprung at Topanga with a snarl and…

"SHAWN! Why are you still down here it's Halloween and we have a party to go to. What was that about Topanga being attacked by a wolf?" Cory was looking down at Shawn (he's on the stairs).

"Uh, I was just telling them (you're not supposed to know who) the story of when you turned into a werewolf."

"But Shawn I never actually did turn into a werewolf."

"Sure you did remember? Then you took that cure."

"There was no cure."

"Oh right."

"Now are we going or not? Topanga's upstairs waiting for us."

"Sure I'll be right there. Ahem and that concludes tonight's presentation of Cory Matthews Wolf Boy, and remember nothing's impossible on Halloween."

Awooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…


End file.
